Will You Let Me Be Your Princess (too long to fit)
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi is an ice skater and she is moving back to Japan with her friend Janice...... Who will she meet in Japan?
1. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Note: Characters in this story do not belong to the author, they belong  
to Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailormoon. (Except for Janice and those  
two mean girls, Anna and Laura.)   
  
I kind of got the idea of this story after reading 'The Cherry Project'.  
(just the ice skating bit) This is a story about a 'what if.....' scenario  
of mine. 'What if Usagi never became Sailormoon? Or If no one became a  
sailor senshi?'. Would she and Mamoru still somehow find each other?  
I'm not really sure if it ends properly, but anyway, here it is!  
(By the way, don't ask me why the two mean girls' names are English  
when they are in Japan..... ^_^ )   
  
Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?   
by Artemis  
  
Part One   
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Janice shouted. "Are you ready to go yet? We have to get  
to the airport in ten minutes!"  
"Just a minute!" I shouted. "Where's my locket?"  
"Here! It's here! Now let's go!" Janice threw the locket at me and lugged  
around our suitcases down the stairs. "Some help would be nice too Usagi!"  
I held the locket firmly in my hands. It was today's lucky item. Something  
good was going to happen. I knew it.  
"Come on Usagi!!" Janice shouted. "The limo's waiting!"  
"Yes, yes Janice! Coming!" I shouted.  
I rushed down the stairs with my locket. The limo drove off carrying the  
two most talented ice skaters in Europe.  
"Isn't this exciting? We finally get to leave Paris and go elsewhere to  
tour!" Janice smiled happily. "I can't wait to see Japan!"  
"Well, I don't know. We're going to a really rich school aren't we?" I frowned  
doubtfully. "I don't think I'll fit in."  
"Don't worry, if they see you skating, I'm sure they'll want to be friends,"  
Janice reassured me.  
"I don't want to make friends through skating....." I mumbled.  
"What was that?" Janice turned and asked.  
"Nothing," I smiled.  
"Good! Stop being a sad sack and be excited!" Janice laughed.  
I was sure that something was going to happen when I went to the new school.  
I read through the leaflet. Sakura Gardens.....a school with the most  
talented students. I sighed. I didn't want to be talented. I wanted to be  
friends because people liked me. Not because I was 'Europe's best ice skater'.  
"Miss Tsukino," the limo driver opened up the door.  
"Thank you," I smiled.   
"Quick Usagi! It's the last call!" Janice shouted.  
She ran ahead of me to the boarding gate.  
"Wait Janice!" I shouted.  
But Janice disappeared amongst the crowd and I was lost.  
"Gate 6," I read on my ticket. I hurried to gate 6 just in time.  
"You are so slow Usagi," Janice smiled. "But you can still skate like the wind."  
"Sorry," I shrugged. "And thanks too."  
  
Janice and I giggled and boarded the plane. It wasn't long before I got to  
see my home country again. And maybe visit my parents and my brother, Shingo.  
I fell asleep on the plane. I dreamt of a man in a lavender tuxedo. He was  
calling me Serenity. His name was Endymion. I looked around to see a  
beautiful garden. There were flowers which I had never seen before. I  
heard my name being called once again. I turned around. Endymion.......don't  
leave me!  
"Usagi!" she heard Janice whispering. "Wake up!"  
"What?" I yawned. "Where am I?"  
"Were you having a nightmare or something?" Janice asked. "And you were  
whispering some funny name. Endy-something."  
"Oh, it was just a funny dream," I smiled. I held the locket in my hands  
as the plane landed.  
I whispered to myself, "Endymion...."  
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED ----------------------  
  
A.N This story, I wrote quite a while ago.... one of the first stories I've written  
to have a go at fanfic writing ^_^ Tell me what you think!! I like some of the  
themes/aspects of the story, but some of it isn't as well written as it could be.  
Nevertheless, I'd love to hear what you think ^^ 


	2. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Two  
  
"Wow! Isn't this exciting Usagi!" Janice squealed. "We're finally here!"  
"Yeah, we're finally here," I smiled.  
"I suppose you're used to it, seeing as you were born here," Janice shrugged.  
"Come on, there's our bus!" Janice pointed to a bus parked outside the airport  
with the Sakura Gardens crest. I breathed in deeply and stepped onto the bus.  
I saw two female teachers and two male teachers. The principal was there too.  
"Good morning Miss Tsukino and Miss Vale (Janice), did you have a pleasant  
flight?" one of the female teachers smiled and asked.  
"Yes, thank you very much," Janice answered politely.   
"Good, we don't want our most talented students to have a bad impression on  
their first day here in Japan," the principal laughed lightly.  
  
I felt uncomfortable amongst all the rich teachers. They were different  
somehow to the school I went to in high school. Before I was scouted to go  
to Europe and become an ice skater. But I had forgotten almost everything.  
Who was my best friend? I could remember my home room teacher, Miss Haruna.  
She was quite funny when she was angry. I laughed to myself. So many memories had  
disappeared in three years. I was seventeen now and had to concentrate on  
my skating. My coach was determined to make me the best.  
"Is anything the matter Miss Tsukino?" one of the male teachers asked.   
I smiled. "No, nothing is the matter.....just a few memories from high school."  
"Oh yes, I heard that you had spent your childhood here in Japan, am I right?" the  
principal, Ms Gordon asked.  
"Yes, I just remembered how I was always late to home room and my teacher,  
Miss Haruna got angry," I said, trying hard to remember every thing.   
"Well, you won't be late for home room at Sakura Gardens, you'll be boarding  
here," another female teacher laughed. "We do have time restrictions though."  
"I'm sure I won't sleep in at my age now," I blushed. "Of course my mother  
used to insist she woke me up....even though I didn't wake up until I was late."  
The teachers all laughed. Even Janice was laughing. It would be a comfortable  
atmosphere for anyone. But I still felt something in my heart. I held the  
locket firmly in my pocket and tried hard to act polite and courteous.   
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED ---------------------- 


	3. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Three  
  
"Room twelve," Janice read on the door. "That's your room Usagi."  
"And you're room eleven?" I asked.  
Janice nodded. I sighed in relief. I wanted Janice near me in case  
I couldn't make friends with everyone at the boarding house.  
"I'll see you later then?" Janice asked. "After we finish packing."  
I nodded. "See you later!"  
  
I entered my room. The curtains were lavender. The bed sheets were  
light pink. Personally, it was all too girly for me. I sat down on  
the bed and put my bags down. The lavender curtains reminded me of  
Endymion. He was very compassionate. He had black hair and eyes that  
were a bit serious, but turned soft when he looked at me. He had  
called me Serenity. Who was Serenity? Was I Serenity? I looked in  
the full length mirror at myself. I didn't look fit for Endymion at  
all. I had an urge to skate. I wondered if there was a skating rink  
at the school. I grabbed my training bag and rushed out of my room.  
  
"Excuse me," I heard a voice. I turned around. I saw a pretty girl  
with long black hair. She had an elegant style of dress and smiled  
politely.  
"Are you Miss Tsukino, our new student?" she asked. "I was looking  
forward to seeing you skate."  
"Oh, why thank you," I answered, trying to sound polite. "My friend  
Janice skates too."  
"I know, I met her just then in the corridor. We got along very  
well," the girl smiled. "She's very fun to be around."  
I nodded. "She's like that," I laughed.  
My heart was a little disappointed. Was I jealous that Janice  
found a friend before I did? Or was I jealous that Janice always  
attracted true friends, unlike me?  
"Miss Tsukino? You don't look too well," the girl looked at me worriedly.   
"Oh no, I'm fine," I smiled dryly. "I was on my way to do a  
little skating. Is there a skating rink here?"  
"Yes, I'll show you the way. My name is Rei. Hino Rei," the girl  
smiled elegantly. "Nice to meet you Miss Tsukino."  
I smiled back.  
  
We walked pretty much in silence. Rei seemed to be a rich girl. She  
wore a long red dress and walked with a straightposture.  
"Do we have uniforms here?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, but as boarders, you can wear anything you want when you aren't  
at school," Rei explained. "Didn't you receive a uniform?"  
"No, I don't think so," I shook my head.   
"You should find them in your wardrobe. There's always a set there," Rei  
smiled. "Here we are, the Sakura Gardens Skating Arena."  
"Thank you very much Miss Hino," I said, imitating the way everyone spoke.  
"Please, call me Rei," Rei laughed. "If you will allow me to call you Usagi."  
"Of course!" I answered instantly. "Will I see you some time again?"  
"I should think so," Rei nodded. "I'm in room fifteen. You can come and  
visit me some time again with Janice if you want."  
Rei waved good bye graciously. I waved back. I turned around to face the  
skating rink. I loved the ice. Cold and quiet. I smiled happily to myself  
and skipped to the change rooms to put on my skating wear and skates.   
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED ---------------------- 


	4. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Four  
  
I took out my skating dress. It was white, my favourite colour.  
It had long sleeves with little rabbits and moons on the skirt.  
My mum had made it for me before I went to Europe. It was amazing  
that I could still fit in it. I fitted my skates on firmly and  
walked out. I clasped on my necklace with my locket and walked  
down the steps to the ice. I placed my bag down on one of the chairs  
and stepped onto the ice. I felt comfortable and calm. The ice was  
cool and quiet. I opened my locket to start the little tune. I loved  
the music that my locket played. I hummed along with it softly and  
started skating. I closed my eyes and imagined myself skating in an  
arena with a full crowd. I imagined myself at the Olympics. Double axel,  
camel spin, triple jump and lay back spin. I skated to the little tune  
of my locket. Then, I imagined figure skating with a pair. I had always  
dreamed of it, but my coach had said that I wasn't good for a pair. I  
couldn't skate in unison. I imagined skating with Endymion, my prince.  
We skated around once, then we did a triple jump, a double axel twice,  
a triple axel, then finishing with a lift. I landed graciously on the  
ice just as my locket music finished. I opened my eyes and started to  
wind up my locket again. And for the first time, I noticed a young man  
in his twenties standing at the judging window. He was looking at me.  
He looked just like Endymion. My prince. Could I be his princess? He  
turned and walked off.   
"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't leave!"  
Had I heard that somewhere before? In my dream? What had happened that  
made Endymion leave me? I hurried to the change rooms to get changed.  
I wore my tracksuit to keep me warm after skating. Keeping warm was  
vital after any sport. I did a little warming down exercise. I realised  
I hadn't warmed up. I slapped myself lightly. I didn't want to pull a  
muscle and have my coach yell at me. No one knew that I was skating  
anyway.....except that man at the judging window. I tucked my locket  
under my jacket and walked out of the arena. I wondered what Janice  
was doing right now.   
  
"Miss Tsukino?" a voice I had never heard, but somehow familiar,  
called me. I saw the man standing in front of me leaning against  
the wall. He held his hand out towards me.  
"My name is Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru," he introduced himself.  
He smiled and his eyes reminded me of Endymion. I shook my head  
and looked up. I shouldn't be silly thinking he was my prince.  
We shook hands.  
"How come everyone knows me?" I asked.  
Mamoru laughed. Would he let me call him Mamoru? Or was I to  
call him Mr Chiba?  
"You are famous in case you hadn't realised," Mamoru smiled. "I've never  
seen anything as beautiful as you before."  
I blushed. Mum had told me to be careful in Paris. She said that I was  
an attractive young girl and I should be careful with who I talked to.  
But would it be okay back home? Did the same rules apply? I wanted to  
talk to Mamoru. I knew he wasn't some weirdo.  
"Seen me? Or seen my skating?" I asked.  
People always said I was beautiful. They usually referred to my skating.  
"Both," he said, and looked at me.   
"Thanks," I mumbled and turned bright red.  
Somehow, I knew that Mamoru was somebody that was allowed to enter  
my life. We walked down the corridor from the ice arena. He didn't  
say much and neither did I.   
"How old are you?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"I don't mind," he answered coolly. "I'm twenty, why?"  
"Nothing," I replied quietly. "Just wondering."  
"You're pretty quiet for a famous skater," Mamoru remarked.  
I nodded.  
"Well, I don't usually speak a lot. I just skate," I shrugged.  
Mamoru nodded. I realised that he had walked me to my room.   
"I'd better go," Mamoru whispered. "I don't think I'm allowed  
in the girl's boarding house actually."  
"Oh, sorry," I mumbled. "You didn't have to walk me here."  
"It doesn't matter," Mamoru smiled softly. "I wanted to."  
I stood there, turning from pink to bright red. Mamoru turned  
around and walked off. I stood at my door for a while. I looked  
around to see if anyone had seen me and Mamoru. I walked into my  
room and threw my bag on my bed. I opened up the wardrobe to find  
my uniform. I got changed quickly and decided to go visit Rei.  
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED ---------------------- 


	5. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Five  
  
I walked past two rooms and found Rei's room. Number  
fifteen. I was about to knock on the door when I heard  
voices from room fourteen.  
"Did you see her? She was flirting with that guy.  
I can't believe it!"  
"Well, what else do you expect from someone who came  
from Crossroads Junior High?"  
"Don't be mean! Usagi isn't like that!" I heard Janice  
defending me.  
I sighed in relief. At least Janice was still my friend.  
"But you have to admit, he was pretty cute."  
"And Usagi was walking with him."  
"And I'm sure she isn't rich herself. She doesn't even  
know how to talk properly."  
"Well, neither can I." Janice defended me once again.  
"But you're fun to be with. Usagi isn't exactly Miss Talkative."  
"She's too quiet."  
"I bet you she thinks that she's too good for us. That's  
why she doesn't talk to us."  
"It's not like being a famous ice skater is everything."  
"Yeah."  
"Janice, I can't believe you still think she's your friend."  
"She was my only friend when I started skating. And she is  
good at it. And I'm sure she isn't conceited."  
"How can you be sure? She hasn't even tried to be friends  
with anyone."  
"Rei said Usagi was nice."  
"Rei? What does she know? She's a rich girl who has  
everything."  
"Come on Janice, you can't expect everything to stay the  
same once you become famous."  
"I guess." Janice was giving in.  
She was being convinced by two girls who didn't even know  
me. I wanted to burst in the room and save Janice.   
"Janice, you can hang around with us at school okay?"  
"We'll teach Usagi a lesson!"  
"You guys......" Janice mumbled.  
"Look Janice, you don't have to be part of it."  
"Besides, it's always fun picking on a commoner. Trust me."  
  
I stood in between Rei's door and room fourteen. Was that  
what everyone thought of me? Just a commoner girl who found  
fame and fortune because of my skating? I hated it. I hated  
how people judged. I knew it would end up like this. I knew  
it. Tears began to blur my vision. I walked back to my room  
and lay down on my bed. I changed into my pyjamas. I didn't  
even know if I was supposed to have dinner or not. I was sure  
that those girls were going to make everything hard for me.  
Everywhere I went, they'd say something or do something. I had  
met those types of girls before. One girl was jealous of me  
because I got chosen to do her part because she couldn't spin  
properly in a performance. She used to swap my skates or ruin  
my skating wear or spread rumours about me. I had enough of her  
and Janice became my friend. I was scared of being alone. Janice  
saved me. If Janice goes, who will save me? Mamoru? Would Mamoru  
save me from being alone? Would he save me from those girls and  
their jealousy? My brain was so confused. And so was my heart.   
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED ---------------------- 


	6. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Six  
  
"Now mademoiselles and masters, we have two students that  
have come all the way from Paris to join us," Ms Gordon  
introduced us. "Please welcome Miss Tsukino and Miss Vale."  
The audience clapped. I saw two girls whispering. I assumed  
they were the girls from room fourteen.  
"We also have a new teacher, Mr Chiba Mamoru."  
I almost fell off my seat. I tried to stay calm and lady like.  
Mamoru walked to the podium and started his speech. I wasn't  
listening because my mind was remembering what he had said to  
me yesterday. After Mamoru finished his speech, he smiled at  
me softly and sat down in the seat next to me.  
Janice whispered to me. "Is it true that you were with him yesterday?"  
My heart saddened. Janice was beginning to believe those girls.  
I nodded. I didn't want to lie to Janice.  
"But he saw me skating. Did you know they have an ice arena  
here? It's huge!" I whispered back.  
Janice smiled out of politeness and faced the front. I wanted  
to explain everything to Janice, but she had already given up  
on me. I looked down at my shoes and tears welled in my eyes.  
I tried hard to stop them. It would be embarrassing to cry in  
front of the whole school. I could hear the principal's voice,  
but that was all. I wiped my eyes and tried to stop crying.  
I knew that everyone could see me. Some music started. The  
school anthem. I knew I had to stand up. Mamoru stood up next  
to me and so did Janice. I tried hard to keep back the tears.  
I stood up with shaking knees. Janice was looking at me coldly.  
When our eyes met, her face turned away. Too many thoughts  
clouded my brain. I could hear those girls talking about me  
from last night. Was I conceited? Did I think I was too good  
for them all? Was that why it was so hard for me to make  
friends? What about Rei? And ..... Naru chan? My best friend?  
Was I too famous to be her friend again? Did I even say goodbye?  
How had I left? Was it too late to fix everything up now? But I  
would leave next year to go back to Europe. It would be the same  
thing again if I became friends, then left again. I couldn't hear  
anything any more. I was thinking about too many things. I felt  
weak and faint. I was never weak. I was strong. But would I be if  
everyone in my life betrayed me? I couldn't remember anything.  
Skating had become my life. I had forgotten something. Something  
very important. Everything went black before my eyes. And finally  
I could hear.  
"Miss Tsukino!" Was the last thing I heard.   
  
------ TO BE CONTINUED -----------  



	7. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Seven  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed. I must've fainted  
at the assembly. The nurse pulled the curtains from the window.  
"How are you feeling Miss Tsukino?" she asked. "You've been asleep  
for quite a long time."  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
I rubbed my eyes because the sunlight was in my eyes.  
"It's almost lunch time," the nurse told me, then left the room.  
I yawned. This wasn't exactly how I had planned my first  
impression at the school assembly, but it wasn't entirely  
my fault. I closed my eyes and lay in the warm sunlight.  
I heard two people talking outside.  
"Yes, she's woken up now. You may go and see her, but not too  
long. She needs her rest."  
"Thank you, Sister Anthea."  
It was Mamoru. I closed my eyes. I didn't really want to talk  
or see anyone. Not even Mamoru. My thoughts and feelings were  
muddled and I needed time to myself before I could face anyone,  
especially Janice. I heard the door open and Mamoru came in.  
He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.  
"You awake?" I heard Mamoru.  
I pretended to be asleep.  
"Well, the nurse said you were awake, but I suppose you're  
tired. I didn't think you would faint. Don't you skate in  
front of a huge crowd in Paris?"  
Did Mamoru know I was awake? Was he trying to make me open my  
eyes? Because if he was, he was doing it well. Sure, I was used  
to crowds, but that wasn't why I fainted. I knew that he knew it  
too. He just wanted me to wake up. I kept my eyes closed. Maybe  
he'd talk. And I could just listen.  
"Can you teach me to skate one day?" Mamoru asked.  
I wanted to wake up and tell him that I'd love to, but I felt  
that I couldn't. I felt that I shouldn't. What was I afraid of?  
Those two girls spreading rumours? Was I ever that easily beaten?  
No, I was sure I was stronger. But right now, I couldn't. I didn't  
have the strength to face Mamoru. I heard Mamoru sigh. I felt so  
stupid. Why couldn't I just wake up and tell him? Tell him? Tell  
him what? What was my mind saying to me? I needed rest. I wasn't  
thinking properly. There was nothing that I needed to tell Mamoru.  
Or did I? I felt Mamoru's warm hand stroking my forehead. My heart  
skipped a beat. It was beating faster and faster. I was hoping that  
Mamoru would leave soon because my heart was going to burst if he  
stayed longer. He stood up. I felt my heart relax. Mamoru was going  
to leave. But he didn't. He just stood there. Then he took my hand  
in his hand. My heart was racing again. What was this feeling? I was  
sure it was one of the better feelings I had since I came here. Did  
I love Mamoru? But I had only just met him. And he was a teacher.  
I was a student. I was sure he didn't love me. Then why was he here?  
Did he want to tell me something? I didn't have the answers for any  
of these questions. But he did. I felt his hand on my cheek. Then his  
lips brushed past mine. For that brief moment, I remembered something.  
Something that had been in my heart since I was born. And maybe in my  
past life. A love that remained in my heart for the whole of eternity.  
Then, that moment was over. His hand left my cheek.   
"Sweet dreams." I heard Mamoru whisper.  
I opened my eyes. Mamoru looked at me, surprised.   
"I'm sorry I didn't wake up before," I whispered. "I wasn't ready to  
face anyone yet."  
"That's all right," Mamoru smiled. "I was half hoping you wouldn't wake up."  
I smiled. Then I giggled.   
"What?" Mamoru asked, puzzled at why I had started laughing.  
I kept giggling. Then Mamoru realised.  
"Were you awake all this time?" he asked.  
I nodded and continued to giggle. Mamoru turned a bit red.  
"Just spring on me why don't you," he said, sulking a bit.  
I had never seen him like this before. He was usually cool and calm.  
Now he was embarrassed. I had broken his poker face.  
"Sorry," I giggled. "I didn't mean to spring on you or anything."  
"Well, I suppose the good thing is you're looking happier," Mamoru said,  
smiling at me softly.  
"You didn't mind did you?" he added after a while.  
"The kiss?" I asked.  
Mamoru nodded.  
I shook my head. "I didn't mind it."  
"So can you teach me how to skate?" Mamoru asked.   
"Can't you skate?" I asked.  
Mamoru shook his head. He looked a bit guilty that he couldn't.   
"I never got the hang of it," he shrugged. "But you seem to."  
"After about three years of hard training," I laughed. It's always  
hard in the beginning."  
We fell silent for a while. "Have you ever tried roller blading?" I asked.  
Mamoru shook his head. "Why?"  
"Because it's easier to skate after you've done blading," I explained. "You  
get used to balancing."  
"Do you want to take me blading some time?" Mamoru asked. "Actually,  
I have blades, I've just never tried. I gave it up after I tried skating."  
I smiled. "Sure, when do you want to go?"  
"Sunday? I'll meet you outside the girl's boarding house."  
I nodded. Mamoru looked at his watch. "Great, I'm late for class.  
I'll see you on Sunday then."  
I waved goodbye. Mamoru rushed to the door, then he turned around.  
"If you need someone to talk to, come visit me in room eighteen in the main building."  
I nodded. Mamoru left the room. I felt a bit empty.   
  
------ TO BE CONTINUED -----------  



	8. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Eight  
  
I was scared again. I was never this weak. Or so I thought.  
I was scared of those girls who had taken Janice away from me.  
I was also afraid of walking into a classroom full of courteous  
ladies and polite gentlemen. I was not going to fit in. But I  
still had my guts, along with all the butterflies in my stomach  
and my heart. I wasn't sure where they all fitted in my small  
body, but they did. I stepped into the classroom for fifth period.  
I didn't even know what subject it was.   
"Nice to have you with us Miss Tsukino," a warm voice greeted me.  
I looked up to see Mamoru. I was surprised, but I had to act normal.  
I just smiled and sat down. My knees were shaking again. I could hear  
whispers in the room.  
"Right, everyone is here," Mamoru said, half to himself while checking  
the class roll. "As you all know, I'm Chiba Mamoru, your new teacher  
for this class. Can someone tell me what the subject is?"  
"It's Ancient Literature, sir," a familiar voice spoke clearly.  
"Great," Mamoru smiled. "Thank you....."  
"Rei, Hino Rei."  
"Yes, thank you Miss Hino."  
I turned around and saw Rei. She smiled at me and waved to me. I waved back.   
"Miss Tsukino, would you kindly like to face the front?" I heard Mamoru in  
front of me. I turned to face the front.  
"Good."  
Mamoru was explaining things, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear  
were the whispers in the classroom.  
"Did you know that Mr Chiba visited her after she fainted this morning?"  
"I bet you she fainted to get attention."  
"Shh, she'll hear you!"  
"Everyone knows the truth anyway."  
"Yeah, I heard she went to Crossroads Junior High. What a commoner."  
"Why do the likes of her, get mixed with the likes of us?"  
"Must be a fluke."  
"A commoner can't be a famous skater."  
"She probably fluked her skating too."  
Laughter followed. Elegant, yet sneering laughter.  
"You," Mamoru shouted. "Name?"  
"Anna Buckley."   
"And you?" Mamoru pointed to the girl sitting next to her.  
"Laura Williams."  
"Well then, Miss Buckley and Miss Williams, would you like to share your  
little 'joke' in front of everyone?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Well then I suggest that next time, you keep quiet. If it's all to  
boring for you, let others enjoy it and don't disturb the class!"  
The two girls nodded. Whispers started up again.  
"Did he know they were talking about Miss Tsukino?"  
"I heard that Mr Chiba likes her."  
"No way!"  
"He's twenty isn't he?"  
"Why should he like her?"  
"The only good thing about her is her skating."  
That last comment hurt me. I didn't mind the 'he likes her, he likes  
her not' comments, but that last one criticised me. Was that what everyone  
thought of me? Was that why I couldn't be accepted? I didn't want to go here  
any more. I had lost Janice. And I wasn't about to lose Mamoru either. I was  
going to return to my house. With my family. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
I didn't mind being weak. As long as no one saw me being weak.  
"Miss Tsukino? Would you like to answer my question within this class time?"  
I heard Mamoru. He was looking at me with a book in his hand with some writing  
on the board.  
"Um......" I mumbled. I stared at my feet. The I saw a small note on my  
desk. "The answer is......." I read the note. Rei had passed me the answer.  
Maybe I had one friend after all.  
"Very good Miss Tsukino," Mamoru smiled. "But I'd like you to act like you  
are paying attention, rather than staring out the window."  
"Sorry."  
The class dragged on. I had to tell Rei I was leaving this school. I didn't  
know what to say to Mamoru.  
  
  
------ TO BE CONTINUED -----------  



	9. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Nine  
  
"Usagi!" a familiar voice called me while I was walking  
down the arcade. I turned around to see a girl with  
red-ish wavy hair. "It's really you! You've come back!"  
The girl looked very familiar.  
"Naru chan?" I whispered.  
"Usagi! You still remember?" Naru chan shouted and hugged me.  
"Naru chan!" I hugged her back. "Where's Umino?"  
"Oh, he's out and about looking for some kind of game," Naru chan shrugged.   
"You grew your hair?" I asked.  
It looked longer then I last remembered.  
"Yes," Naru chan nodded. "I heard that you got into Sakura Gardens.  
I didn't know you improved your studying habits."  
"I didn't," I giggled. "I got in because I can skate. That's it."  
"You are so lucky!"  
"I'm not too sure about that......" I mumbled.  
"Why? What's the matter?" Naru chan looked at me, concerned.  
I told her everything. Except the bits about Mamoru. I sighed.  
Naru chan comforted me. I felt that it was okay to be with Naru chan.   
"No wonder you didn't look too happy walking down here," Naru chan  
sighed. "I wonder why you can't remember anything?"  
"I don't know.....I just get these flashbacks sometimes."  
"Maybe you should talk to the others?" Naru chan suggested.   
"Who?" I asked. "Who else did I leave?"  
"Minako chan, Mako chan, Ami chan and Rei chan. You don't remember  
them?" Naru chan asked.  
I shook my head. Naru chan sighed. "Well, they don't remember you either."  
"I know that I missed a huge chunk from my life after I left here.  
I just don't know what."  
"Well, everyone seems to have forgotten each other's existence. Do  
you still remember Mamoru san?"  
"Mamoru? Did I know him before? I met him at Sakura Gardens. He's  
never met me before and neither have I," I told Naru chan.  
"This is weird," Naru chan frowned. "Usagi, how can you forget Mamoru san?"  
"I don't know! And Rei chan....... the girl you mentioned before.  
Would that be, by any chance Hino Rei?" I asked.  
"Yes. You remember her?" Naru chan asked excitedly.  
"No, I met her at Sakura Gardens too. And she's never met me before either."  
"You know, maybe I should get you to see your family first," Naru chan  
shrugged. "You remember them right?"  
I nodded. "Naru chan, can you take me there?"  
"Sure Usagi."   
  
------ TO BE CONTINUED -----------  



	10. Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Dar...

Will You Let Me Be Your Princess, My Darling Prince?  
by Artemis  
  
Part Ten  
  
"Usagi! You're back!" Mum shouted and gave me a hug. "Why are  
you here though? I thought you were boarding at Sakura Gardens?"   
I avoided answering that question.  
"Can I go to my room?" I asked.  
"It's still there if that's what you're wondering," Mum smiled.  
I walked up the stairs. They were the stairs which I used to  
rush down because I was late for school. And Shingo had already  
left for school. I smiled happily to myself.   
"Baka* Usagi?" I heard. I turned around to see Shingo.  
"Shingo!" I shouted and hugged him.  
He was trying to get out of my arms.  
"Stop crying baka Usagi!" he shouted. "And get off me!"  
I let go of Shingo. He had grown taller. He wasn't little  
any more. Although he still seemed annoying.  
"Um Usagi?" Shingo whispered. "To tell you the truth.......I kinda  
missed you."  
"Thanks Shingo," I smiled. "But I think I'll stay this time.  
I might give up skating."  
"Why?" Shingo asked. "You're really good!"   
"You think? You don't think I'm a fluke?" I asked.  
Shingo shook his head. Hey, maybe some people change over a  
few years! Shingo was a bit embarrassed in admitting that he  
missed me. He ran down the stairs. I walked towards my room.  
I opened the door. My room was exactly how I left it. But  
something was missing. Someone.   
"Luna...." I whispered.  
Luna? Who was Luna? I didn't understand what I was saying  
myself. I looked at the dressing table. I saw a brooch.  
With a crystal in it.   
"How pretty," I whispered.  
But where did I get it from? How did I forget everything?  
The window opened. I turned to see a black cat standing on  
the window sill. The cat had a crescent on its forehead.   
"So you've come back Usagi?" the cat spoke.  
Wait a sec. The cat spoke?   
"And who are you?" I asked. "What are you?"  
"Seems like you're lost, princess," the cat smiled. "Seems like  
you're missing something?"  
"How do you know?" I asked.   
"Touch the brooch Usagi," the cat told me. "Touch it and  
you'll remember everything."  
I stepped back to the dressing table. I looked at the brooch,  
then to the cat. The cat nodded. I touched the brooch. Then  
a bright light flashed. And I remembered. I remembered it all.   
  
  
*Baka- stupid, idiot....you get the drift   
  
I woke up in my bed, dressed in my pyjamas. I saw Luna sitting  
on the window sill.   
"So, how does it feel to be back?" she asked.  
"I don't know. But it's much better than before," I smiled. "How did  
I want to forget all this? Why?"  
"I knew you'd come back anyway, Usagi."  
"Tell me Luna, tell me what happened that night," I asked. "That's  
the one thing I can't remember."  
"You'd better call the others then. I made it so you couldn't remember.  
It was the most horrible night and even I don't want to think about it."  
"Call the others? Now?"   
"If you want to know what happened," Luna nodded. I got out of bed  
and took the brooch in my hand. In my mind, I called the others.  
Soon, everyone came. Ami chan, Rei chan, Mako chan, Minako chan and  
Mamoru.....Mamo chan.   
"What has been happening?" Mamo chan asked. "Why do I suddenly remember  
everything?"  
Luna closed the door. Well, she tried. Ami chan helped.   
"The reason is, Usagi came back," Luna said. "Well, since she's here  
it's pretty obvious."  
"Usagi!??" Everyone looked at me.   
"What?" I looked at everyone else.  
Mamo chan took my hand and he hugged me. Even Rei chan was glad to  
see me. Luna coughed to get everyone's attention again.  
"Anyway, so that night after Usagi defeated Galaxia......you didn't  
want to fight ever again. Not all of you, just Usagi. She was confused  
after a while about everything and she probably wasn't thinking straight.  
Three years ago, everything changed. Without my permission Usagi, you used  
the power of the silver crystal to block everyone's memories."  
"I did?" I frowned. Luna nodded.  
"And how come you remember Luna?" Ami chan asked.  
"Because I wasn't affected."  
"But why would I do that?" I frowned again. "Why would I want to block  
everyone's memories?"  
"Do you remember, Usagi? Do you remember the time when Mamoru san died  
and you remembered that you were Princess Serenity?" Luna asked.  
I nodded.  
"That time, you also didn't want to fight, but after you saw everyone  
being defeated, you were strong enough to fight for everyone else. And  
that time, Artemis and I, we told you that Queen Serenity made you  
destined to be senshi so that after you defeat the enemy, life will  
return as normal. So you fought for that life you wanted so badly.  
That ordinary life. But the time with Galaxia, you were able to return  
to your ordinary life. But it was too late then. I have to admit, your  
life can't exactly be ordinary after being Sailormoon for so long."  
"I remember now......" I mumbled. "I remember. I wanted a perfectly  
ordinary life with no glitches. Just a normal, plain, life. That's why  
I blocked everyone's memories. So that I didn't have to think about  
becoming a senshi again. Ever."  
"But you didn't quite forget completely though did you?" Luna asked.  
I shook my head.  
"All the time, I knew there was something missing. Then I had a dream  
about Endymion. Then I met Mamo chan. And I knew there was something  
I had missed in my life."  
Luna smiled. "An eternal love is hard to forget Usagi."  
"I'm so sorry," I sobbed.   
"You don't need to be sorry Usagi. Just appreciate that now, you can  
skate as well!" Luna laughed.  
I hugged Luna and I hugged everyone else in turn.   
"I've missed you guys so much!" I sobbed. "I never want to forget all  
these memories ever again!"  
Then I turned to Mamo chan. He smiled softly and looked at me with  
those eyes.  
"Okay, time for us to leave I'm hinting," Rei chan whispered to me.  
I giggled. Rei chan herded everyone out of the room.   
"Rei's changed," I observed. "Which is a good thing."  
"And you've changed too Usako," Mamo chan looked at me and whispered.  
"Have I?" I smiled.  
"You're more beautiful then I remembered," Mamo chan smiled.  
"I take that as a compliment," I laughed. I looked at Mamo chan and  
he looked at me. I smiled. Mamo chan smiled. I closed my eyes and  
kissed Mamo chan.   
"Oh yeah, can you still skate Usagi?" Mamo chan asked.   
"Probably not," I shrugged. "I could never skate well."  
"That's a pity," Mamo chan sighed. "I was hoping you'd teach me to skate."  
"We can learn together Mamo chan," I suggested. "We'll go blading on Sunday."   
  
How could I have ever wanted an ordinary life? This one is just fine  
with my Mamo chan and Luna and all my friends, with plenty of memories  
good or bad to share.   
  
  
Can I ask you a question Mamo chan?   
What is it Usako?   
And you have to answer truthfully.  
You know I'll always answer truthfully to you.  
Will you let me be your princess?  
Only if I can be your prince.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
